Taking My Lover's Heart
by Unholy Frost
Summary: The KND have been placed on Perma-Call, and now Wally and Kuki have begun dating. But what happens when a new girl named Gabrielle tries to steal Wally's Heart? What will Kuki do? Pairings WallyxKuki; NigelxRachel Numbuh362 ; HoagiexAbby
1. Prolouge

**Hello Ladies and Germs, this is Unholy Frostbite here to promote my new Romance/Suspense story, Taking My Lover's Heart. This is my second fanfiction, and I hope to actually continue this fanfiction for a long time, as I am really into the Kuki/Wally pairing.**

Sector V has been active as secret teenage operatives on call ever since they have been proved worthy of not being decommissioned. Therefore, they have regular lives not surrounding the KND anymore. Ever since they were placed on Perma-Call, Kuki Sanban and Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles have consolidated their feelings the night after they were chosen to be permanent members of the KND.

**--------------**_FLASHBACK--------------_

''Kuki, I can't believe we can be KND operatives forever!'' exclaimed Wally happily.

''I know Wally, isn't it great!'' exclaimed Kuki,'' Now we can all be friends forever!.

All of the operatives were so happy after they were informed that they would be the first whole Sector to not be decommissioned at the same time. We all headed out to celebrate after we received the news. Numbuh 1 (Nigel) took out Numbuh 362(Rachel) to a private beach near Sector M (Cancun, Mexico). A few months ago, Nigel broke up with Lizzie due to the fact that she was just becoming unbearable. She stalked him for a time after that, and later moved away. Him and Rachel have been going out ever since he saved the Moon Base from a Delightful Children attack. Numbuh's 2 and 5 have been going out only a few weeks before they were to be decommissioned, so as to express their feelings for each other. Numbuh 2 (Hoagie) took Numbuh 5(Abby) to a cabin his parents owned on a nearby lake. As for Numbuh's 3 and 4, they had begun going out right after they weren't gonna be decommissioned. He had stopped being so shy, and told Kuki how he felt about her.

''Kuki, seeing as we are gonna be working together for a long, long time, I have to tell you something I've kept a secret since the day I met you.'' said Wally. Kuki's eyes widened as he spoke.

''I love you Kuki, I always have. I want you to know that, and I also got a question for you. Will you be my girl?'' said Wally, while grabbing Kuki's hand.

''Wally...'' spoke Kuki softly, ''I've loved you too, Wally, for such a long time. Of course I'll be your girlfriend'.''

Upon his face erupted a smile so big that even the sun couldn't compare. He then invited her to the movies, and as soon as he returned to tree house, without a word, Wally scooped up Kuki, took her to her room, laid her on her bed, and laid a passionate kiss upon her lips. Not fighting back, Kuki pulled him into the bed, and the kiss soon turned into a passionate make-out that spanned a few hours. They fell asleep in each others arms and enjoyed every moment of their deep sleep, wanting to make that night last forever.

----------_END OF FLASHBACK_----------

They have been dating ever since. The whole gang (and Numbuh 362) are now in their Junior year at Gallagher High School. Rachel fit in perfectly in the group, and since she is not the Supreme Leader of the KND, is a lot more out-going and fun.

**Well, that was the prologue to my new story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am planning to make a 10 chapter story, but depending on how many reviews I get (HINT HINT), I might make a spin off, or even continue the story. But there is a slight chance I might get bored of this, so give lots of reviews as to keep up my morale! Ill have the next chapter up soon enough. Thnxs for reading!!!**


	2. The Following Morning

**Hey, im back, and I finally posted up the second chapter. Thnxs for all who reviewed, your comments and suggestions helped a lot. Just to clear the issue of their ages, here a simple index. **

**In the series, they are in the fourth grade, so add on 7 years on t their original age.**

**Therefore, they are all 17, including Rachel. I decided to include Rachel due to the fact that her and Numbuh 1 put the KND first to their relationship. She'll become a more important character later on. **

The day had started out great, as the sunlight filtered through the shades and shined on Wally and Kuki. As the rays slightly hit Wally in the eye, he groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

" Ughh, its morning already?" said Wally, tired from the fun he had the night before. He quietly looked around and was happy to see that Kuki was right beside him. She looked like an angel as her smile was lit up by the sun.

"Kuki, wake up sweetheart" he whispered, slightly smiling as he saw Kuki's eyes slowly open up.

"Ugh, what time is it Wally?" asked Kuki, still groggy from awaking from her deep sleep.

Numbuh 4 looked at the Kangaroo-shaped alarm clock on his bed stand and replied:

" Its 10:27."

Kuki yawned, and looked at Wally with such a warm smile that he couldn't resist kissing her.

"How about I get up and set up a great breakfast-in-bed for you?" asked Wally, as he got up from his bed.

"You don't need to do that Wally, really, I'm fine" said Kuki, sitting up in bed, wiping her eyes.

"Nonsense" replied Wally. "Why wouldn't I get breakfast for my little angel?"

"Thank you Wally, your the best" said Kuki, while giving Wally the sweetest look he'd ever seen.

"No prob Kuki, and while I'm down there I'll call the guys to see if we can set up a real celebration of our non-decommissioning." explained Wally.

"That'd be a great idea Wally" agreed Kuki. " We could all go to that new restaurant that opened up downtown."

"That's what I was thinking about" said Wally. "I call the guys as soon as I'm doing fixing up your breakfast, and I'll see if I can set the whole thing up."

So Wally went down stairs to set up Kuki's breakfast. He had decided to make some pancakes, and brew some coffee. While all this was happening, he was remembering all the fun times he had in the KND. As he grew up, he appreciated his friends more and more, especially Kuki. He had tried so hard so many times to tell her how he felt, but always came up short. When the news came from high command that Sector V was given exclusive permission to stay as KND operatives until they were 16, as part of a trust experiment, they were happy. But they were still gonna be decommissioned when they turned 17. But when the higher-ups saw that they were obviously trustworthy to the KND, they were offered permanent membership to the KND on Perma-Call, as in when they really need excessive amounts of back up or striking force, they called Sector V. Numbuh 4 had planned to tell Kuki that he loved her the night before they were to be decommissioned, but seeing as they weren't he decided to muster up some courage, and tell her that he loved her. And the results spoke for themselves. The pancakes had finished, so he put them on the bed tray, and got some coffee for himself. He put a little flower into a vase he made himself in the 8th grade, and put some cookies on the tray. He got some hot cocoa( Kuki's favorite), and put it on the counter top. As he had stated before, he had decided to call the guys up to see if he could set up the formal celebration at the restaurant downtown. So he got the phone and dialed up Hoagie's cabin's number.

" Hello?" asked Hoagie, who through the sound of his voice was obviously still in bed.

" Hey Hoagie, sorry for waking you up man" apologized Numbuh 4. " I was wondering if when you and Abby came back, we could all have a formal celebration of our non-decommissioning."

" Wally, my main man, this really isn't the time to be calling bro." said Hoagie in a raspy voice.

" Sorry man, I was just..." said Wally, but then he was interrupted on the phone by another voice.

" Hoagie, who's calling at this hour in the morning?" said a female voice not to far from the phone.

" It's no one babe, just go back to sleep" said Hoagie trying to keep his voice down.

" Was that who I think it is?" said Wally, with a smirk appearing on his face.

" Yes, yes, that's Abby. We were just so tired after we celebrated our non-decommissioning yesterday, that we just fell asleep on the same bed." explained Hoagie.

" It's cool man, you don't need to be telling me what you do with your woman" chuckled Wally.

" Very funny man." said Hoagie. " Look, I'm still pretty tired. I'll be back at the tree house by 3 ok? We'll talk about the party later."

" Gotcha. Sleep tight Hoagie. Tell Abby I said hi." laughed Wally.

"Peace" said Hoagie, before he shut off the phone.

Numbuh 4 then got Kuki's breakfast set up and went back upstairs. He got up to his room, and saw Numbuh 3 in her morning kimono. It was genuine silk, so when the sun hit it, it had a shine that only diamonds could rival. She was just flipping channels on the T.V. While waiting for her breakfast.

"Here's your breakfast Kuki" said Wally, while plopping down the tray right in front of her. "I hope you like it"

"Wally, this looks delicious. Thanks" said Kuki, giving Wally a quick peck. " So what did Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 and 5 say about the restaurant thing?"

"Well, I called Hoagie, and we he was still asleep, and he said we'd talk about it when he got here." explained Wally.

" What time is he gonna be here?" asked Kuki.

" He said he'd be here around 3" answered Wally.

" And what about Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362?" asked Kuki, while taking a sip from her cocoa.

"I didn't bother to call him." replied Wally. " Numbuh 1 always like to sleep in late when he has the chance, so he would probably get pissed if I called."

"Yeah, your probably right" said Kuki.

Wally decided to slip under the covers with Kuki and watch some T.V. After about half an hour, an almost too memorable theme song came up.

"Ahh, please give me the remote!" complained Wally. " Please don't make me watch this crud!"

He was referring to Rainbow Monkeys of course.

"Nope, sorry Wally" laughed Kuki, while putting the remote slightly out of his range.

"Hey, get over here!" said Wally as he tried to reach for the remote. Kuki was keeping the remote slightly out of Wally's range, and teased him about, and all the while the Rainbow Monkeys theme song was playing.

"Arggh, please!" begged Wally, putting his pillow over his head in defeat. He kept his head under his pillow for the remainder of the show.

" Ya see, that wasn't so bad." said Kuki. She handed the remote to Wally.

"Thank you, now how bout we clean up this room?" He saw that the room was a mess. "I'll clean the dishes from breakfast, while you fix the bed ok?"

"Ok Wally." said Kuki, as she got up from the bed.

So Wally went downstairs and started to wash the dishes. But Kuki sat down on the bed and reflected how she and Wally were finally together.

"I can't believe we are finally together..." she whispered to herself. The whole time at the KND she always had the feeling that her and Numbuh 4 were to be more then just friends. Later on she had developed a crush on him, and eventually that crush blossomed into full-blown love. She knew she wouldn't have much time to tell Numbuh 4 she loved him. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Luckily for her, he told her how he felt. Now she was as happy as can be. She's still in the KND, and she now was with the love of her life. She just hoped this would last a lifetime. She then stood up and began to clean Wally's room, still thinking about her and Wally and how long they would last.

They had both finished what they would need to do, and it was about to be 3 o' clock. So they both went downstairs and waited for Hoagie and Abby to come back to the tree house.

**Well, this was the second chapter ladies and dudes! I hope you enjoyed every moment of it. This was all in the morning, and the following chapter will have Abby and Hoagie come back to the tree house from their romantic get away. Keep Reviewing! The more reviews I get, the more I feel compelled to continue this story!**


	3. Arrival

**Hello Ladies, Im Back! I thank all who have reviewed. Your words are an inspiration to me. Well, this chapter is gonna start where the last chapter left off, and school is gonna start next week. **

"Where the hell is Hoagie?" asked Wally irritably. It was already 3:30 and Hoagie and Abby still haven't showed.

"I know they're taking so long"said Kuki, who was also waiting impatiently. "Call him again".

"I'm gonna do just that" agreed Wally.

As he was about to pick up the phone, it started to ring. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Numbuh 1. He picked up the phone to hear Numbuh 1 greeting him.

"Hey Numbuh 4, how was your night?" asked Numbuh 1.

"My night was good, and yours?" replied Numbuh 4.

"Well, the beach was great, and we lodged with Sector M last night." said Numbuh 1.

"_We_?" asked Numbuh 4, with a confused look.

" Yeah, remember that person I had to pick up?" asked Numbuh 1.

" Oh yeah, now I remember." replied Numbuh 1. Before he had left for Sector M, he said he had to pick up a V.I.P.

"Yeah, well, that person was actually Numbuh 362, and umm..." said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah?" replied Numbuh 4.

"Well, uhh, ya see, we're dating now..." finished Numbuh 1.

"WHAT, REALLY!?" yelled Wally, surprised.

"Yeah, ya see, we just had so much in common, and the beach was beautiful, and one thing led to another, and now we're together." replied Numbuh 1.

"Wow, well, where is she?" asked Numbuh 4?

"Oh, she's just packing. We're gonna be at the tree house around 5, ok?" answered Nigel.

"Gotcha." said Numbuh 4. "Oh yeah, why'd you call anyway?"

"Oh, Rachel is staying at the tree house from now on" said Numbuh 1.

"She's moving here already? Damn." said Numbuh 4.

" Just letting you know. See you at 5" said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah, see ya." said Numbuh 4, before he turned the phone off.

"Hey Kuki, guess what." Wally said, as he sat down on the couch next to Kuki.

"What happened Wally?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 1 is goin out with Numbuh 362." answered Wally.

"Really? Rachel? Since when?" asked Kuki.

"Since yesterday I guess." replied Wally.

"I expected it to happen, but not so soon." said Kuki. She had always know that they would be together. Both Numbuh's 1 and 362 were always workaholic's, so it was likely they would find something in common. But she never expected Nigel to be such a Casanova. Bringing Rachel to a beach as their first date? Romantic and private, she was sure in her thoughts that something else had happened.

"I guess I'll call Hoagie now." said Numbuh 4.

"Tell him to come quick" said Kuki. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Ok, sweetheart." replied Wally, giving Kuki a quick wink.

"_Even when she's bored, she's still gorgeous, and she doesn't even notice..." _thought Numbuh 4 to himself.

So Numbuh 4 dialed Hoagie's cell, and hoped he would pick up. Hoped is the magical word in that sentence. He knew Numbuh 2 had a horrible knack for not picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" said Hoagie on the phone. Wally thanked god that Hoagie had picked up his phone.

"Dude, where the hell are you?" said Numbuh 4, in a frustrated voice.

"Umm, we kinda got caught up in something back at the cabin, but we're on our way now. We'll be there in about 15 minutes. Just calm down, and wait a little more." explained Numbuh 2.

"So help me god Hoagie, if you guys got caught up from what I think you guys got caught up from, I'll end you." threatened Hoagie.

"What? I can't hear you over the roar of the engine!" replied Numbuh 2, as he hung up the phone.

"That little bastard!" said Wally, and he put the phone back on the receiver.

"What happened Wally?" asked Kuki.

"Hoagie hung up on me!" replied Numbuh 4. "He also said that he would be here in 15 minutes.

"At least that isn't to long" said Kuki.

"Eh, I'm still pissed." mumbled Numbuh 4.

"Aww, poor baby." teased Numbuh 3.

Wally gave Kuki and intimidating look, but he knew it wouldn't work. Kuki was never intimidated by Wally. And that's why he loved her. She was never biased, never judging, but always caring and sweet. An Oriental beauty you would only meet once in a lifetime. Luckily for him, he hoped to have her for the rest of his life. And he hoped she wanted to stay with him for a lifetime too.

"So I guess we'll just wait then." said Wally.

So they waited. And waited. And waited some more. To Wally, time wasn't moving. He would glance at the nearest clock to see it would only change by a few seconds, and he was never the patient lad. But then, he looked at Kuki. She turned back to look at him, and she gave him such a warm look that it could melt glass. Her eyes were like reflecting pools. He knew, that with one look she could decipher anyone's deepest secrets in a heartbeat. He loved her with a passion unknown to this world. He grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"Kuki, I love you." said Wally slowly.

"Wally, I love you too." replied Kuki, her eyes shimmering.

Kuki had always thought that Wally was a fiery spirit, tied down to nothing. But she always had this feeling, a feeling that had something to do with Wally. Eventually, that feeling blossomed into love. And she knew why she loved him too.. He was cute, his blond hair shining when the sun hit it at the right spot, he had a great body, toned from all the missions that he had been on, and from working out independently. Not only was he physically attractive, but his mental aspect was appealing as well. He had a fiery spirit, and would never back down, even when the odds were against him. His courage was baffling to Kuki. So short, yet so strong. She found that amazing, and loved him even more due to his valor and bravery.

They both stared at each other, and leaned into a kiss, but just before their lips met for a moment of pure ecstasy, someone barged into the living room. They both pulled away from each other rather quickly.

"Finally, we're here!." said Numbuh 2, exhausted from the 1 hour drive. Numbuh 5 walked in right behind Numbuh 2. She was carrying her purse and a backpack that held her clothes and other belongs she took for the trip to the lake-side cabin. "Jesus, that was such a long ride!"

"Numbuh 5 agrees with you, man." replied Abby. Never being the one to overstate things, she had a knack for keeping her spoken words short and sweet. "Numbuh 5 is gonna unpack, would you come help Kuki?"

"Sure thing Numbuh 5" obliged Kuki. They went off to Abby's room while Numbuh 2 took a seat next to Wally.

"So, how was your night?" asked Wally, with a slight smirk.

"It was fine, and yours?" Hoagie asked, with an equally funny smirk.

"Mine was fine." answered Wally. There was a moment of silence before Hoagie spoke.

"Dude, can I tell you something, a secret?" asked Hoagie, with a serious look on his face.

"Hoagie, you can tell me anything bro." replied Wally, also with a serious face on.

"Last night, me and Abby were having a lot of fun, swimming in the lake, taking a nap on the lawn chairs..." said Hoagie. "and then we decided to head inside to sleep for the night, and one thing lead to another..." Hoagie stopped suddenly.

"Yeah?" asked Wally.

"Me and Abby, we... had sex last night" finished Hoagie.

"Wow, man, I'm happy for you, but you don't seem to feel the same way? How come you aren't happy?" asked Wally.

"Well, we just started going out yesterday, I think it might be going to fast." said Hoagie.

"Dude, I honestly think your the only man on the planet that isn't happy about getting laid." replied Numbuh 4, with a slight chuckle.

"I know, I know, but I still think it's kinda weird..." said Numbuh 2.

"Well, how was it?" asked Numbuh 4, with his eyebrows rising in anticipation.

"You'll see soon enough with Kuki." replied Numbuh 2 with a smirk.

"Wait, you know about me and Kuki?" asked Wally. He was quite perplexed at the thought that Hoagie knew about them before he even told him.

"Well, for the past few years, I always saw that you had feelings for Kuki, and with everyone gone from the house for the night, I knew yesterday was the day you two would consummate your feelings." finished Hoagie, with an intellectual look on his face.

"Was it really that obvious?" asked Numbuh 4, bewildered by what Numbuh 2 had just said.

"Not really, but when you looked at her" explained Numbuh 2, "Just something in your eyes could show that you loved her."

"Wow, but I never noticed that you liked Abby." replied Numbuh 4.

"Well, you see, I hadn't begun to like Abby until about 8 months ago, but by then all the stress of combat and driving us out of incredibly 'explosive' situations, so I was able to control myself ." said Numbuh 2.

"But back to the topic at hand, you slept with Abby?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Yes, we did have sex." said Hoagie, while looking down and grinning sheepishly.

"Well, I wish the best for the both of you." said Wally sincerely.

"Thanks, but what happened between you and Kuki?" asked Hoagie, while giving Numbuh 4 a sly smirk.

"Well, we didn't have sex if that's what your thinking." said Numbuh 4 with a laugh.

"For now." chuckled Hoagie.

"Enough of this for now, this is a conversation for a later day. How about we set up that party now?" said Numbuh 4.

"You got a point. We got two days till school starts, so if today is Friday, we can set the party up tomorrow, and we can all hang out here tomorrow." said Numbuh 2.

"Oh yeah, you just reminded me, did Numbuh 1 tell you about him and Rachel?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Yeah, he left me a voice mail." replied Numbuh 2.

"Ok, so lets set this up, shall we?" said Wally.

"We shall." replied Numbuh 2, with a smile on his face.

So Numbuh's 2 and 4 began to set up the reservations to the restaurant, while Numbuh's 3 and 5 were upstairs talking.

"Really? You guys _made love_?" asked Numbuh 3, astonished by what Numbuh 5 was telling her.

"Yeah. Numbuh 5 just couldn't resist him anymore." said Abby.

You might think that Hoagie is still quite chubby, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. At the age of 14, he grew at an incredible rate, and his weight was evenly distributed. Not only that, but he began working out, and lost even more weight in the process. He's the tallest of the grroup now, and likely the strongest behind Numbuh 4.

"How was it like?" asked Kuki, perplexed by what sex would be like.

"It's unexplainable Kuki." said Numbuh 5. " You have to do it to understand it."

"Wow, it must have been magical." said Kuki.

"It was. The night light was shining through the sky light, and the weather was warm, and the stars were shining..." Numbuh5 was trailing off as she remembered last night.

"So tell me, did you and Wally finally get together yesterday?" asked Abby.

"Actually, we did..." said Kuki, with a warm smile on her face.

"Oooohh baby, congratulations Kuki!" said Numbuh 5, while giving Kuki a big, warm hug.

"Thanks Numbuh 5." replied Numbuh 2, returning Numbuh 5's hug.

"So what did you and Numbuh 4 do last night anyway?" asked Numbuh 5, with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, after you guys left, we went to go watch a movie, and then the rest of the night was pretty blurry..." said Numbuh 3, with a raging blush.

"It's ok Kuki, you don't have to tell me." said Abby with a quick wink.

"Thanks Numbuh 5, now how about we go help the guys set up the party at the restaurant hmm?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Sure thing." replied Numbuh 5.

_So they all went downstairs to set up the restaurant celebration. With the first day of school in a couple of days, they wanted to enjoy the last few days of summer romance they had. Hopefully by the time Numbuh's 1 and 362 came, everything would be set up._

**Well ladies and gentledudes, I sincerely hope you liked this installment of Taking My Lover's Heart. What do you think will happen when Rachel and Nigel get back hmm? Also, dont forget to keep reviewing! I see my interest might be fading so I NEED more reviews!!!**


End file.
